Drones
Drones are the rank and file units of ShellCore. They're a complicated bunch, too. In Episode 1, they can be bought from Stations, and auto-spawn from Carriers. In Skirmish and Episode 2, they are spawned from spawn parts. In both, they are present as enemies. Drones have a small 'drone core.' Their default action is to follow you around if you spawned them. You can, however, tell them to go to a point. 1 Part drones Mini Drones Mini drones are the most basic of units. Just a drone core and a Bullet-like weapon or cannon. They aren't very powerful; a single hit with pretty much any weapon will kill them. They're very fast, through. They can catch up to almost any shellcore. Worker Drone A drone with a core and, more importantly, a tractor beam. These are available in Episode 2. They automatically pick up loot (shell parts) and power shards. Very useful for leveling and mining. 2 Part Drones Strike Drones Speedy drones with a couple of Bullet weapons on them. Useful for hit-and-run attacks on air stations. Light Drone A relatively rare drone, this is auto-spawned from Carriers in episode 1, and present as enemies. They are a bit heavier than Gun Drones, but not quite as heavy as Counter Drones (at least I believe so). Gun Drone This drone is apparently between the weight of the Strike Drone and Light Drone. It carries two Cannon weapons on it (though in Skirmish it has only one Cannon, probably for balance reasons). These weapons are effective against Drones, and so the Gun Drone is meant as an anti-Drone. They spawn randomly in sectors and can also be bought from extractors in episode 1 but I don't know of any parts that spawn them. Counter Drone A good 'balanced' drone, with a Beam weapon and some armor. If you want to take a Drone with you on exploration, this is probably the best choice. Beam weapons are effective against Shellcores, so it's useful for that too. In numbers greater than 15, few sectors pose any threat to you. Combat Drone A relatively rare drone, this drone is auto-spawned from carriers in episode 1. They are utterly useless and appear similar to counter drones, but don't be fooled. Torpedo Drone First appears in Skirmish. A drone with a Torpedo weapon on it, for attacking ground, particularly ground stations. Somewhat fragile, and with the Torpedo's horrid range, they can be somewhat hard to use. But if massed, they are pretty effective, especially since most bases are ground bases which are difficult for most shellcores to kill. Gun (Anti-tank) Drone A drone similar to the Torpedo Drone, but equipped with the Gun weapon, appearing in Episode 2. This weapon is meant to be more effective against Tanks. Bomber Drone Appears ONLY in Skirmish (it is unsure if it also appears in Episode 2). Same size as Torpedo Drone, but carries the area-of-effect Bomb weapon. Not used much, so I can't say much about it. 5 Part Drones Heavy/ Assault Drone Renamed the latter in Episode 2 (not, I believe, in Skirmish). These are the biggest and slowest drones, and also the most powerful. Armed with a Beam and a Bullet , they can kill other drones with ease and in numbers greater than 5, even battlecores will be easy prey. These are also great for exploration. Category:Deployable units Category:Drones